Neglected: Black Demon
by Blackshadow390
Summary: Abandonado por sus padres en favor de su hermana Natsumi y odiado por Konoha, Naruto abandona la aldea y empieza su nuevo comienzo. Nace la legenda. Naruto oscuro. Minato y Kushina vivos!
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo**

**Naruto estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol mirando a su "familia" en los campos de entrenamiento de la residencia. Sus padres, Kushina Uzumaki 'El Habanero Sangriento' y Minato Namikaze 'El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha' y Yondaime Hokage estaban entrenando a su hermana gemela Natsumi el contenedor de chakra del Kyubi. Desde qué Naruto contenía su alma se le consideraba un demonio, mientras que a su hermana la consideraban un héroe. Suspirando Naruto volvió a su habitación. A pesar de que tenía 6 años de edad, su estado mental era más maduro. Había dependido de el desde que tenía 4. Sus padres le habían olvidado por concentrarse en su hermana. Trato de conseguir que le notaran también, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Asi que para evitar sentir el dolor del rechazo de sus padres, decidió cortar todos los lazos emocionales con ellos.**

**Leyó un par de pergaminos de control de chakra que había robado de la biblioteca de su padre, penso para sí mismo 'Un día voy a demostrarles lo que tiran y hacerles sentir lo que siento'. Después de un rato se oyo un golpe en la puerta de su recamara.**

"**Onii-san es el momento para la cena." Dijo Natsumi. Natsumi se parecía a su madre en su juventud. Ambas tenían largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Básicamente una mini Kushina. Y el, más bien, un mini yondaime. Ambos tenían la misma figura de la cara, pelo rubio puntiagudo, y ojos azules. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Naruto tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla. Algo así como unos bigotes.**

**Naruto lo pensó por un momento, él podía salir y comer solo o sentarse con la gente que le trajo tanto dolor mientras ellos actúan como si el no estuviera allí.**

**La elección era obvia.**

**Se puso una camisa blanca, un pantalón gris y unas sandalias negras ninja y se dirigió hacia afuera. Él no sabía cómo interactuar con la gente muy bien. La mayoría de la gente con la que trato de hablar trató de matarlo o enviar palabras de odio a su manera, mientras que los niños de su edad se acercaban a él para llegar a Natsumi. Así que evito a la gente tanto como sea posible.**

**Mala suerte para Naruto, una gran multitud comenzo a perseguirlo. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. La multitud corrio tras él. La persecucion duro un largo tiempo, pero termino cuando Naruto tomo un giro equivocado y termino en un callejón sin salida. Dándose la vuelta se dio cuenta de las sonrisas malvadas de civiles armados que se acercaban a él. Naruto sabía lo que venía y esta vez no estaba Scarlet para salvarlo. Sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza. Pero no se iba a rendir.**

**El no iba a dejar que ellos tengan la satisfacción de golpearlo sin luchar.**

"**Vengan pendejos. Hagan lo que deseen. Pero ustedes no pueden matar. Nunca moriré para ustedes. ¿¡Me oyeron!?" decir eso sorprendió a la multitud, era una subestimación. Le hicieron eso a él varias veces atrás pero nunca hablo de esta manera. Claro que lloro para que se detuvieran. Pero nunca dijo nada parecido.**

"**Vamos hay que probar la teoría del demonio" dijo un civil.**

"**¡Entonces vengan a mi cobardes, estoy aquí malditos!" replico Naruto y entro en una postura defensiva. Los aldeanos avanzaron.**

**Para crédito Naruto se defendió, pero no hay nada más que hacer frente a numerosos civiles armados. Pero las cosas se intensificaron con la llegada de un Chunin.**

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)" grito el Chunin al igual que Naruto gritaba de dolor. Los escuadrones Anbu finalmente llegaron y mataron al Chunin y capturaron a los civiles que no lograron escapar. Un Anbu con mascara de perro recogió el cuerpo carbonizado de Naruto.**

"**Lo siento, Naruto" lo llevo hacia Tsunade.**

**Desconocido para todos, esa escena fue vista por una entidad muy poderosa.**

**-Ubicación desconocida-**

**La única cosa que Naruto sintió al despertar fue dolor. El apenas podía abrir los ojos sin sentir algún tipo de dolor. Se paró y mientras inspeccionaba el lugar todo lo que podía ver era negro.**

"**Finalmente nos encontramos niño, he estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo"**

**Entonces una fuerza desconocida llevo a Naruto en lo que parecía ser una sala del trono. Era de un color gris intenso, pero la cosa más aterradora era que huesos y calaveras estaban incrustados en las paredes y en el suelo. Pero lo que tenía la atención del chico era una figura de sombras que estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono real. Aunque no pudo ver muy bien eso, le parecía que era un hombre peliblanco de ojos amarillos y alas rojas con un cetro en su mano derecha. Naruto tuvo que utilizar toda su valentía y autocontrol para no gritar o mear en sus pantalones por la cantidad de poder y la mala intensión que irradiaba ese ser. El demonio se da cuenta de eso y se ríe por las expresiones faciales que tenía Naruto.**

"**No tengas miedo hijo, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, sino para ayudarte"**

"**¿P-Pero quien e-eres tú?" Naruto tartamudeo. Lucifer solo se rio de nuevo.**

"**Me diviertes niño, estas en mi dominio del inframundo. En cuanto a quien soy, bueno tengo muchos nombres, pero tú me puedes llamar...Lucifer."**

"**¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESTOY MUERTO! Esos gilipollas ¡SI ME MATARON! ¡NOOOOO! Esto no está sucediendo." Dijo Naruto muy alarmado.**

"**¡SILENCIO!" Lucifer grito haciendo que Naruto detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y cayendo al suelo temblando de miedo. "No estás muerto, sino que solo tienes una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Tome esta oportunidad de hablar contigo acerca de un acuerdo."**

"**¿Qué trato?" dijo Naruto con menos miedo. Lucifer sonrió.**

"**Bueno, yo necesito un heredero. Alguien que va a asumir el control en caso de que Kami finalmente encuentre una manera de encerrarme y yo elijo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze seas mi hijo y heredero."**


	2. Nuevo Naruto

"_**...y yo te elijo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze seas mi hijo y heredero."**_

Capítulo 2: Nuevo Naruto

Naruto se sorprendió. ¿Por qué Lucifer quería que él fuera su heredero?

"¿P-Por qué? Debe haber miles de personas más adecuadas para este honor." Dijo Naruto, pero el demonio solo se rio.

"Es cierto, pero tú solo dispones de todos los requisitos que he estado buscando. No hay archivos adjuntos permanentes a cualquier mortal semejante, la sed de más potencia, no dejar que la ira lo controle y de tener sangre de demonio que fluye en sus venas." Lucifer casi dijo riéndose por las expresiones faciales que tenía Naruto al escuchar la última parte.

"¿¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE TENGO SANGRE DE DEMONIO!?" Naruto grito, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca, se había olvidado que estaba hablando con un autentico demonio que podía destruirlo en una fracción de segundo. "L-Lo siento por la falta de r-respeto que le mostré a usted." Lucifer se limito a sacudir la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

"Está bien niño, solo asegúrate que no suceda de nuevo. De todos modos, vamos a hablar sobre el acuerdo. Mientras que las recompensas son mayores que el riesgo, en mi opinión, te dire las ventajas de ser mi hijo." Naruto empezó a escuchar con atención.

"El riesgo es que perderás poco a poco tu humanidad y tus emociones. La otra es que los seguidores de Kami intentarán sellarte cuando seas mayor." Lucifer se detuvo para ver si Naruto estaba poniendo atención. Después de un movimiento con la cabeza, continuo. "También en ciertas etapas de tu vida sufrirás un día de intenso dolor. Esta es una indicación de qué tu chakra esta convirtiéndose al de un demonio y que tendrás la primera después de aceptar el acuerdo."

"Pero las ventajas son que todas sus capacidades físicas y mentales se multiplican por diez y serás inmortal. Tú aun puedes morir a esta edad, pero va a tomar más que una sencilla apuñalada al corazón para matarte. También ganaras una forma de demonio que aumenta el poder de cualquier ataque en ese estado y uno de mis generales contratos de invocación. Entonces, ¿Aceptas?"

Naruto pensó todo, perder su humanidad y emociones era un gran dilema, pero tenerlos nunca le ayudó antes, asi que los descarto. Tener a los seguidores de Kami tras él era preocupante, pero, por otra parte, en el momento que lo encuentren será lo suficientemente poderoso para luchar contra ellos.

"Acepto su trato." Dijo con determinación. Lucifer sonrió.

"Muy bien, el proceso solo va a tomar un segundo y una vez completado vas a despertar."

Tan pronto como dijo Lucifer un chakra negro cubrió a Naruto y el empezó a cambiar. Sus colmillos se alargaron y se hicieron más agudos. Sus ojos se tornaron color sangre y se alargaron sus pupilas. Su cabello ahora era blanco y su piel se hizo más pálida. Entonces, Naruto perdió el conocimiento.

-Cuarto de Hospital-

Naruto se sentó y miro a su alrededor. No había nadie allí. Suspirando Naruto se miro a sí mismo, estaba cubierto de vendas. Se las quito y fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo. Se miro y se dio cuenta de todos los cambios y era más alto.

'Probablemente debería irme antes de que venga mi "Familia" y asi no tengo que explicar esto.' Pensó. Se concentro e hizo que su cabello fuera rubio y sus ojos azules una vez más.

-Hace 10 minutos-

Minato y Kushina estaban completamente nerviosos bajo la mirada de Tsunade. Natsumi estaba muy triste. Tenía el corazón roto ya que ella siempre quiso mucho a su hermano y ahora sabiendo que él estaba en un hospital en coma, peleando por su vida. Quería llorar a mares.

"Así que, ¿Alguien quiere decir algo en su defensa antes de que empiece a regañarles por ser unos idiotas por no darse cuenta de que Naruto había desaparecido?" Tsunade dijo con enfado evidente y veneno en su voz.

Minato y Kushina no dijeron nada. Tsunade iba a continuar, pero...

"¿¡DÓNDE ESTA!?" entro Scarlet con furia en sus ojos y angustia. Cuando se entero de que Naruto estaba gravemente herido y en el hospital. Fue corriendo hasta ahí. Tuvo que aguantarse y sacar el control de mil demonios para no asesinar ahí mismo a los Namikaze. Claro siendo la princesa del universo podía hacerlo. Suertudos.

"En la habitación 204." Tsunade dijo y Scarlet salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Naruto no sin antes de dirigirles unas miradas a los Namikaze. Ellos pudieron darse cuenta que esa mirada tenia enojo y tristeza.

"Está bien, entonces... ¿¡QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO LOS DOS!?" Tsunade grito. Kushina finalmente tuvo el valor de hablar.

"¿N-Naruto va a e-estar bien?"

"Físicamente sí, pero mentalmente no lo sé." Tsunade dijo.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?"

"Incluso los ninjas más experimentados se pueden romper ante la cantidad de sufrimiento que Naruto ha pasado." Tsunade dijo.

"¿P-Podemos ver a O-Onii-san?" Natsumi dijo y sus padres asintieron y se dirigieron ala habitación. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, el se había ido. Solo encontraron a Scarlet sentada en la camilla.

"Espero que estén felices." Scarlet dijo con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla y luego desapareció.

**Bueno fin del segundo capi….holis Tarmelan726. Solo te quería agradecer q fueras mi primer follow y me encantaría leer una de tus historias. Me alegro mucho q te haya gustado mi historia. Es la primera que escribo. Asi que…GRACIAS! XD**

**Reviews bienvenidos **

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que el Ipad no me deja corregirlas**

**Bueno... Chao Chao!**


	3. Kurama Sensei

Capítulo 3: Kurama Sensei

Minato y Kushina estaban preocupados. Su hijo estaba solo en un pueblo que lo queria muerto. Minato acababa de terminar de enviar escuadrones ANBU en busca de su hijo. Kushina y Natsumi esperaban en casa para ver si Naruto llegaba.

"Kaa-chan, ¿cuándo Onii-san va a regresar?" dijo Natsumi en tono preocupado. Ella solo quería ver a su hermano y tratar de arreglar todo entre ellos. Kushina estuvo a punto de responder, pero entonces la puerta principal se abrió y una figura apareció y se dirigió a las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

"¿Naruto...eres tú?" Kushina dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta, podía sentir su chakra, pero algo la perturbo. Natsumi corrió a abrazar a su onii-san, pero se detuvo cuando estaba alado de él. El parecía diferente.

"Si, voy arriba y nadie me moleste." Naruto dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Kushina y Natsumi quedaran en shock.

"Kaa-chan, ¿Qué pasa con onii-san?" Natsumi dijo al borde del llanto.

"No lo sé." Dijo Kushina con tristeza en sus ojos.

-10 minutos más tarde-

Cuando Minato entro a su casa vio a Kushina consolando a Natsumi.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Minato con preocupación en su rostro.

"Naruto volvió, pero diferente." Kushina dijo sin mirar a Minato.

"¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?"

"Él era más frio y más distanciado de lo que normalmente es. Tal vez deberíamos hablar con el mañana y tratar de arreglar lo que hicimos con él." Suspirando, Minato estuvo de acuerdo y los dos tomaron a Natsumi a la cama.

-Con Naruto (visita al Kyubi)-

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto se durmió. Despertó, pero no en su habitación. Sino, en su mente. Descubrió una gigantesca jaula con un sello que la cerraba. Camino hasta ella. De pronto, enorme sonrisa y unos ojos color sangre aparecieron. El Kyubi.

"**Así que mi alumno a venido a visitarme."** Dijo el zorro.

'Un placer Kyubi-san. ¿Y cómo que alumno?' dijo el chico. El zorro solo se rio.

"**El placer es todo mío, Naruto. Y yo soy tu nuevo sensei. ¿Acaso Lucifer no te dijo nada de mí?" **el chico sacudió la cabeza. **"Bueno, como iba diciendo. Yo seré tu sensei y te enseñare todo lo que se.** **Ambos teniendo sangre de demonio, no será difícil. Y te enseñare a controlar el Sannegan."** Naruto se quedó boquiabierto cuando el Kyubi menciono el Sannegan. ¿Acaso el lo tenía?

'¿S-Sannegan?' dijo Naruto. El Kyubi solo volvió a reír. El chico era tan simpático.

"**Si, Naruto. El Sannegan. Tú siempre lo has tenido, pero no lo has podido despertar porque yo te lo impedía. Sabía que. Si lo despertabas a tan corta edad podía ser muy peligroso para ti. Ya que el Sannegan además de ser muy poderoso también es muy peligroso. Si alguien lo tiene y lo despierta y si no recibe el entrenamiento adecuado para controlarlo y dominarlo, muere. Ya que el Sannegan se descontrola y ataca los puntos de chakra y los bloquea. Lo sé porque yo también lo tengo."**Naruto se sorprendió. ¿¡EL SIEMPRE TUVO EL SANNEGAN!? ¿¡Y TAMBIEN EL KYUBI!?

'¿K-Kyubi-san?' el zorro asintió. 'Gracias, por todo'

"**No hay de que chico. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Tantae Kurama."** Era la primera vez que Kurama revelaba su verdadero nombre a un humano desde la noche en que su aldea, Konomagare, cayo. **"Por cierto, adentro de ese baúl encontraras lo que necesitas."** El chico fue hasta el baúl y lo abrió. En ella había ropa negra y vio algo envuelto y lo tomo. Era una daga y su aspecto era muy extraño.

"**La daga que encontraste es la legendaria daga 'La Trinidad'. Se alimenta de la sangre de sus víctimas, y crecerá hasta alcanzar su máximo poder. Cuídala muy bien, tiene un valor muy especial para mí."**Lo que Naruto no sabía, era que esa daga una vez perteneció a Uru, la madre de Kurama. Tal vez ella murió hace mucho tiempo con los demás, pero jamás será olvidada. **"Bueno, ya ha amanecido y es momento que despiertes. Hoy comenzara tu entrenamiento. No dejes que alguien sepa esto."**

'Gracias, Kurama' y con ello despertó. Preparado para enfrentar el día. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que se iba a cruzar con alguien o más bien algunos y que descubriría una parte del pasado de su sensei...

**Bueno fin del tercer capi... bueno la verdad no sabía cómo se llamaba la combinación de los 3 ojos, algunos dicen que es el ojo perfecto, pero la verdad no sé qué creer. Así que le puse Sannegan. Rinnegan, Sharingan y Byakugan= Sannegan?¬¬**

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews excepto si eres velocis57.**

**Chao Chao!**


	4. Hola

**Capítulo 4: Hola**

**-**Ubicación desconocida-

"Ya casi llegamos Kazuma." Dijo una zorrita blanca de pelo largo y unos hermosos ojos color sangre.

"Muy pronto, volveremos a ser lo que fuimos, Kirobi."Dijo un zorrito rojizo de pelo corto y unos preciosos ojos azules. 'Muy pronto, seremos una familia otra vez. Tou-san...Kaa-san...'

Ambos corrían a gran velocidad por el bosque, querían llegar lo más pronto posible.

Después de miles de años, ¿Podrán reunirse otra vez?

-Con Naruto-

"**¿Estás seguro de esto?"** Kurama dijo.

'Por supuesto, además, estoy cazando civiles y borrachos. Estoy seguro que no aguantaran mucha pelea.' Dijo sacando su nueva daga "La Trinidad".

"Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a un Chunin que era parte de la turba que lo golpeaba semanalmente. "Parece que tengo que hacer sufrir más al demonio." Dijo el Chunin, pero inmediatamente tosió sangre. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que Naruto lo había apuñalado en el corazón con una daga extraña.

"Gracias, ya estaba cansado de esperar, diviértete en el infierno." Naruto dijo mientras abría un agujero negro y lanzaba al Chunin en el.

"**Bonita ejecución niño, ¿Cómo te sientes?"**

"Me siento vivo. Tenías razón, me siento más fuerte. Vamos a buscar más victimas." Naruto dijo mientras saltaba a la calle para buscar más personas para alimentar a Trinidad con.

Después de numerosos cadáveres bajo sus pies, se dirigió a su casa. Pero...

"¡Kazuma te dije que tuvieras más cuidado!"

"¡Deja de gritar Kirobi!"

Naruto no sabía quiénes eran, pero alguien sí. Kurama, a través de los ojos de Naruto, pudo verlos. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Después de tanto tiempo, pudo ver a sus hijos. Así es, Kazuma y Kirobi eran hijos del Kyubi.

'Kurama... ¿Quiénes son?'

"**Mis...hijos"** dijo al borde del llanto. Nunca creyó que los iba a volver a ver. Lo único que quería, era ir y abrazarlos. Pero sabía que no podía. Por su protección, nadie podía saber que eran hijos de las dos bestias con cola más poderosos que hayan existido. En esta edad, ambos aun son presas fáciles para cualquiera que quisiera sus poderes.

Naruto se sorprendió. Jamás creyó que el Kyubi tuviera hijos.

"¿Onii-san?"Dijo Kirobi.

"¿Hn?"Kazuma respondió.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"No lo sé" a Kirobi se le salió una gota en la cabeza. ¡Su hermano era el que guiaba, por Kami!

"Ósea que estamos perdidos." Dijo Kirobi.

"Así parece."

"Idiota."

"¡Hey!" Iban a empezar a discutir, pero oyeron algo y de inmediatamente se escondieron.

"Descuiden. No voy a hacerles nada." En frente de ellos, apareció un niño rubio. Caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Los dos ya estaban listos para correr, pero no lo hicieron. Por alguna razón, sintieron el chakra de su Tou-san en el niño.

"¿Q-Quien eres tú?" tartamudeo Kirobi.

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto." Cuando dijo Namikaze pudieron escuchar algo de odio en su voz. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Mi nombre es Tantae Kazuma y ella es mi Onii-san, Tantae Kirobi." Dijo un poco más confiado.

Cuando Naruto escucho sus nombres, no había duda. Ellos eran hijos de Kurama.

"Y, ¿Podrías decirnos en dónde estamos?" continuo Kazuma.

"Están en el bosque de la muerte, a las afueras de Konoha. Por cierto... ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en el bosque?"

"Lo mismo podríamos decir de ti." Dijo Kirobi con una sonrisa.

"Hn." sonrió Naruto. "¿Y adónde van?"

"Nuestro destino es Konoha. Estamos buscando a Tou-san y Kaa-san." Dijo Kazuma. Okay, el Kyubi ya quería llorar.

"¿Tienen algún lugar para quedarse?" ambos sacudieron sus cabezas.

"¿Por qué no se quedan conmigo?"

Ambos asintieron.

"Muy bien, entonces vámonos." Los zorritos le siguieron.

-Residencia Namikaze-

"Esperen, miren es que no se si quisieran ocultar sus colas. Para que mi familia no sepa nada de ustedes."

"Descuida, pasaremos desapercibidos." Dicho esto ambos se transformaron en zorros de peluche. A Naruto se le salió una gota en la cabeza.

"Okaaay..." los tomo y entro a la casa. Todos ya estaban dormidos para suerte de él. Se encamino hacia su habitación. Ahí saco varias sabanas y las coloco en el suelo alado de su cama. Puso a los dos peluches ahí y se acostó en su cama.

**Bueno fin del cuarto capi...jeez**

**Reviews ^. ^**

**Te estoy vigilando velocis57**

**Chao Chao!**

**Miren tal vez sea mi último capi porque creo que a nadie le está gustando. Algunas partes las saque de otros autores porque yo los considero muy bonitos y se nota que pusieron toda su dedicación ahí.**


End file.
